Louise Tyler
Louise Tyler 'is a staff nurse at the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital. Louise was initially working as a call taker at ambulance dispatch. She arrived at the ED in August 2012 as a receptionist after working as an ambulance dispatch operator in Holby where she would frequently contact paramedics who were based at Holby General Hospital. In 2015 she started working as a nurse again, as she had done previously elsewhere. Early life Prior to working with the ambulance service, Louise worked as a nurse at "St. Lawrence" where she met Jacob Masters. Louise worked at ambulance dispatch in Holby from 2011 to 2012, in which time she came across as bossy and meticulous to Dixie. The two soon became embroiled in a mini feud, much to the amusement of Jeff. Dixie was delighted when Louise left ambulance dispatch, only for her to turn up on reception at the ED. Time in the Emergency Department (2012-) After leaving ambulance dispatch, Louise started working at the Emergency as a new receptionist alongside Noel. Ready for a new challenge, Louise was initially there to give Noel more support post riots, however now has become more controlling and wastes no time making sure everything flows smoothly. She is extremely organised, very efficient and loves to be in control. She has no problem meting out a dressing down to anyone she considers lazy, a timewaster, or those who mess up her carefully calibrated system. In August 2015 after Zoe and Max's wedding, Louise talks to agency nurse Lisa Duffin about becoming a nurse again. Positions in the ED Louise has had many of different positions in the ED since her first arrival. The current position is in bold below. *Ambulance dispatcher (2011) *Receptionist (2012-15) *'Staff Nurse (2015-) Relationships Upon her arrival at the ED as a receptionist, only the paramedics Jeff Collier and Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon knew her from her previous role as an ambulance dispatch operator. She didn't get along with Dixie, as she used to come across rude to Dixie when calling for ambulance services. When Louise started working at the ED, the tension between her an Dixie grew as they both had to face each other every day. Eventually, they agree to start over when the other staff become tired of their arguments. Trivia *Became an ambulance dispatch operator on 1 October 2011. *Joined the ED as receptionist on 18 August 2012. *Louise is always immaculately presented – as if having a perfect hairstyle, manicured nails and perfectly applied makeup will protect her from the world. *Surprisingly for someone working in an Emergency Department, Louise has a phobia of entering resus. Behind the scenes Azuka Oforka portrays Louise in Casualty. In the summer episodes teaser video that the BBC released, Louise can be seen wearing blue scrubs, which implies that she may become a nurse. Appearances :Main article: Appearances of Louise Tyler. Louise made her first appearance in October 2011 as an ambulance dispatch operator, and then became a member of staff in the ED in 2012 as a receptionist. Category:Receptionists Category:Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Nurses